Bless This House Chronology
29th December 1973 to 27th September 1975 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by Alan Parry ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 29th December 1973 - No.40, (Top Left) replacing The Adventures Of David Cassidy. Ended 27th September 1975 - No.5, (Top Right) replaced by Man About The House. “Make an Ass of Oneself” 29/12/73 No.1 to 27/4/74 No.16 Pets have become popular in the neighbourhood so Sid allows Mike and Sally to have their own pet. Next day they bring home ‘Bunny’, a rather badly behaved and lively donkey… “Bizarre Happenings at the Bazaar” 25/5/74 No.20 to 1/6/74 No.21 Sid is roped in to man a stall at the local church bazaar. Whilst on the stall he inadvertently sells a brief case left there by a local Councillor… “Marrow Mayhem” 8/6/74 No.22 to 15/6/74 No.23 >> Sid is looking after his friends Marrow that is to be entered into a local competition. When a bigmouth neighbour Mr. Weller looks upon the marrow scornfully, and tells Sid it doesn’t stand a chance, Sid wishes he could make Weller eat his words. That night Sid dreams he is stamping on Weller’s marrow, crushing it to bits and laughing. The laughter turns to shock when Sid wakes up to find Weller’s marrow in pieces, and seemingly Sid’s dream has come true… “The Framed Romany's” << Undated No.28 to 3/8/74 No.30 Sid makes friends with some Romany’s whilst on holiday. When the Gypsies are framed for a local crime, Sid sets out to clear their name… “The Gift” 10/8/74 No.31 to 24/8/74 No.33 The Gypsies make Sid an Honoury ‘King of the Gypsies’ as a thank you for his help. Sid is so taken with the Gypsies he has adopted their lifestyle a bit, even to the point of starting to tell people their future, it starts as a bit of a ruse, but astonishingly, the things that Sid predicts are starting to come true, does Sid have the gift?... “Going for a Song” 31/8/74 No.34 to 7/9/74 No.35 Sid clears his loft of some furniture to a ragman, he lets it go for a meagre sum, but is shocked to find his stuff being sold at much higher prices a day or two later. Sid decides to get in on the antiques market, but Jean is not so amused when he turns the house into an antiques shop… “Double Trouble” 14/9/74 No.36 to 12/10/74 No.40 When an eccentric Duke from a small foreign country visits Britain, there’s trouble in store because the Duke is a dead ringer for Sid. When the Duke goes missing, his aides pick Sid up by mistake. Sid plays along for a while, but when he realises he has to meet the Queen shortly he begins to panic… “Hostage Situation” 19/10/74 No.41 to 26/10/74 No.42 When an old mate of Sid’s comes to stay, Sid is less than amused. The guy is an incessant practical joker. At his wits end Sid decides to turn the tables in style, he arranges to have his mate ‘kidnapped’ and held for a while, a great plan in theory but Sid’s mates kidnap the wrong guy, and land Sid in a bit of trouble… “When in Rome” 16/11/74 No.45 to ? Jean nags Sid into digging the garden, after waiting an age for him to do it. Sid grudgingly makes a start, and is unkeen at first, until he finds what he thinks are Roman remains… (Story titles are made up) 7.5 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips